Almost got away
by XxXRogueXxX
Summary: A young Anna Marie gets caught trying to sneak into the Lebeau mansion. What does the future have in store for her? Will her life change for the better? rated for possible future chapters.. AU
1. Chapter 1

_'This's great. Just great! Ah knew this was a bad idea.' _ Anna Marie thought to herself as she sat at the edge of her seat waiting for her punishment. _'Why did ah let Pietro talk me in to this? He set me up! What a jerk.'_

"Well, well what do we have here…" Anna's thoughts were interrupted by the new voice. She looked up to see a big fat man with a rather funny mustache. "You…? You broke in to this house..? You can't be more then like what? Six?" The man laughed.

Anna instantly got in defense mode "Ah am six and a half! And ah was jus' tryin ta get some food…" Anna said grabbing her stomach as it growled. Her face turned from angry to sad in a matter of seconds. It was true... Well, most of it anyways. She really hadn't eaten in days, but the food she was trying to get wasn't for her. If she was lucky, she'd get a tinny nibble of whatever she managed to get her hands on. All the food first went to Pietro, the oldest out of all of them. 'Them' being the group of street kids she recently found herself tangled up in.

The man smirked "Well, that doesn't make your punishment any less worse little lady-"

"Jimmy! What are ya doin!? You're scaring the girl!" A woman- the prettiest Anna had ever seen- Yelled, walking into the room.

The man's eyes widened at the woman "Miss Lebeau, we caught this kid `breaking into the kitchen this morning." The man said, in a tone that sounded to Anna like fear.

The woman paused. "Well was anything stolen? Broke?"

"N-no mamm, but it's a crime! She could have killed someone or-" He sputtered

She laughed, cutting him off and made her way over to Anna.

Anna's face went from confused and slightly amused to frighten and concerned as the woman walked around her placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna, after all, was only 6. "She couldn't even hurt a fly you stupid man! Now go. You are dismissed." she chuckled, scolding the man.

"I am truly sorry mamm." He said leaving the room.

The woman then turned her attention to Anna "What's your name sweetheart?" She smiled sweetly at the young girl in front of her.

"A-Anna Marie mamm …" and quietly stuttered, looking down.

"My name's Rosella Lebeau. But just call me Rosella" She gave Anna a warm comforting smile. She frowned though, when she herd the rumbling of Anna's stomach. "When's the last time ya ate Anna?"

Anna shyly looked away. "A couple days mam- Ah mean Rosella"

Rosella frowned. "Come on child. Let's get ya changed outta those close and get some food inta that belly. You like gumbo?" She asked leading Anna out of the room and down the hall.

**I don't really know where I'm going with this.. I've written around 20 stories, but I've never had the nerve to actually publish one. So let me know how you like it so far? I made this first chapter pretty short cause i wasn't sure if anyone would like it or not... **

**Any plot ideas? I have the net chapter, but I'm lost after that... Please review, help me out :) **

**Thanks, XxXRogueXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sat down at the table in her new close, thanks to Rosella. She now wore a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt that was slightly too big for her. Rosella mention that she had two little boys around her age, so Anna assumed she was wearing something of theirs.

Anna was just finishing up the gumbo that Rosella gave to her when Rosella turned to Anna. Anna looked up from her now empty bowl when Rosella spoke up "Anna, where are your parents?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

Anna looked down and closed her eyes, mumbling her response "Ah don't have any…"

Rosella was taken back, not expecting the answer the small girl had given her. "Where do ya live sweetie?"

Anna had not moved, but she shuddered when Rosella asked the question "Ah live in an abandon building with... some other boys."

Rosella frowned "Anna, did these boys put you up to this?"

"….Yes" Anna replied in a whisper. After a few moments of silence Rosella got up.

"Ya just wait righ' here Anna, Ah'll be back." And with that, Anna was left alone.

Curiosity, getting the best of the little girl, she decided to wander down the halls of the grate mansion. She had just turned down the second hall she had found herself in on the third floor when she heard voices. One of them, she recognized as Roselle's. The other two, she had never heard. She crept closer to the door and peered through the cracked door. Sitting across from where Rosella was standing, behind a big wooden desk was a man. He had long brown that was pulled back into a ponytail and a light mustache. The other voice was a beautiful woman with black raven hair, who was leaning against the wall.

"Come on Jean Louise. Ah think she could make an outstanding thief... with th' right teacher. She's a bell fille too and she has no place ta go. So why not? Raven's already agreed ta take da Anna in her care. " Anna's eyes widen at the sound of Rosella mentioning her name.

The man, Jean Louise, looked in deep thought. "You agreed to this Raven?"

"Yes. Irene's already has gotten a room set up. She had one of her 'visions' telling her that we'd be needing the extra room set up.." The woman, Raven, laughed "I swear, it's like she can tell the future or something"

"So it be settled, the petite fille shall go live wi' Raven an Irene fo de time bein." Jean Louise declared.

"Anna, you can come in now" Rosella said glancing towards the cracked door.

"How'd you know?" Anna crossed her arms, pouting.

"Remember, ah have deux garcons of my own" She smiled "Ah think you an Remy will, get along great"

**Next chapter will be longer, promise :) **

**I'm going to fast forward 10 years, but I'm still not sure where I'm going with it... Plot ideas anyone? **

**Thanks, XxXRogueXxX**


End file.
